Dear Mrs Potter
by brainychick53
Summary: Deputy Headmistress Hermione J. Weasley's job to keep the parents updated on what kind of mischief is going on with their children. Well you can bet that the Potters are always in trouble. What with Albus trying to wrestle with the Gaint Squid and all...


**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**September 14th.**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

It is my unfortunate pleasure to inform you that your son Albus was caught out

after the curfew hours last night. It seems as if he had the intention of pulling a

prank on anyone who entered the Great Hall this morning. Albus will be serving

double detention with our potions professor. Thank you for your time.

-Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_It was harmless really. Only a few dungbombs and a simple T__arantella_ _charm. _

_Nothing to worry about. He seems to be taking after his Uncle George a bit to much though. _

_Hermione. _

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**October 5th.**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

I am sorry to inform you that your daughter Lily suffered a server quidditch accident.

She broke her arm and fell a few hundred feet. No worries, she has been fixed up by

our resident healer Madam Pomfrey. She should be out of the Hospital Wing later this

evening. Thank you for your time.

-Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_You should have seen Lily! She was amazing! She ended up catching the snitch just in time. _

_She defiantly has her fathers talent. I swear when I was watching her, it was like going back _

_to my school days and watching you flying around up there with her red hair in a ponytail _

_swishing along behind her. Tell Harry not to worry about his little girl. She's going to be fine. _

_I assume that Albus WILL be looking after her a bit more carefully though. _

_Hermione. _

_Thanks for the update Hermione!_

_Harry was in a right state when he read the letter._

_Told him not to worry though, she's tougher than he looks. _

_He wanted to go see her, but I refused. _

_How embarrassing would it be for her father to stalk into _

_the castle just to make sure she's alright after a small quidditch accident?? _

_Anyways, I'll owl you soon. _

_Harry and I send our love!_

_-Ginny_

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**November 15th.**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

I'm sorry to report that your son Albus has been disclosed for handing out order

forms for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As you know any products from this business

are banned from Hogwarts. He will be having a detention with me on Tuesday the twenty first

of November, and one on each Tuesday after for two weeks. Thank you for your time.

-Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_Please tell George NOT to use his nephew for a business opportunity. If he's using Albus than _

_I don't even want to know what he has in mind for Hugo! Albus does seem to have a knack _

_for getting his products sold though. By the time he was caught he had almost all of the fifty order_

_forms filled! Also if you could please ask him to send me some 'Backeyes Gumballs', I would highly _

_appreciate it. All the kids talk about how I must somehow have eyes in the back of my head for I seem _

_to know everything that goes on, even when my back is to them! Thanks!! _

_Hermione. _

* * *

_Dear Deputy Headmistress Weasley, _

_Merlin that sounds wrong. Anyways Gin owled me and told me about your letter. Let me first say that was NOT _

_my idea, it was Albus'. He was that good huh? Well it seems like he'll be working in the shop for the summer!! _

_I will also reassure you that I have no intention of using your son for my 'business opportunities,' or however you_

_put it. Hugo is to much of a goodie goodie…just like his mum. _

_I will be sending you another box of Backeyes Gumballs soon. I always have a box set aside for you. _

_You ARE my best costumer with those after all! _

_--George. _

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**December 9th.**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

I am sending this letter for a very serious matter. Your daughter Lily had been found

last night stealing Ashwinder eggs from our potions professors private stock. It seems

she was trying to make a love potion for a seventh year, a Ravenclaw quidditch player.

She is being punished by having to clean out the storage cabinet. Thank you for your time.

-Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_She really fancy's this boy according to Rose. Although he is an excellent student, I find him much to _

_old for her. But, as long as she isn't hurting (or slipping a love potion to anyone!) a fancy is a fine thing for a _

_young girl to have. Christmas at your house again this year?_

_Hermione. _

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I only have two words for you--_

_Polyjuice Potion. (Meow!!)_

_I also have another two--_

_Victor Krum?_

_Does he ring any bells?_

_-Harry._

_P.S--Christmas will be at our house as usual! Can't wait to see you!!_

* * *

_Harry,_

_That was three words. Meow also counts! It's also not the same. _

_We weren't making LOVE POTIONS! As for Victor, we are just friends. _

_I cannot wait to see you and Ginny either. _

_Hermione._

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**February 16th.**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

I am sorry to inform you that Albus Potter was caught last night dueling with his sister

Lily Potter in the charms corridor. Both were out after curfew. Although this maybe sibling rivalry,

dueling for any reason is prohibited. They are both not allowed to visit the local town of

Hogsmead next weekend. Thank you for your time.

- Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_Your daughter is more like you than you think! She not only looks like you, but she seems_

_to have a fairly good Bat-Bogey hex too. The reason they started to row was that Lily was _

_having an 'intimate moment' with another fifth year Gryffindor. Albus didn't seem to happy about this. _

_Nothing to worry about, they did no harm to each other._

_Hermione. _

* * *

_MY DAUGHTER WAS DOING WHAT?! _

_You wait until I get my hands on that boy._

_How could you punish Albus??_

_He was only doing what was for the best!_

_What was his name?_

_Hermione I want ALL that you can get on him._

_-- Harry._

* * *

_So, sorry Harry, but I cannot give out personal information. _

_Besides, your starting to sound like Ronald. Lily is growing up! _

_Sadly there is nothing you can do to stop it. Oh, and gossip around the students is that_

_Lily is now dating a 'certain' Ravenclaw boy. So…there is no need to worry about the Gryffindor. _

_Wink, wink._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Ha. Ha. Very funny Hermione. _

_I still think Albus was doing the right thing. _

_-- Harry._

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**March 22nd.**

Dear Mrs. Potter.

Your daughter Lily has been caught out after curfew. She will be serving

detention with the Grounds Keeper and Care Of Magical Creatures teacher

Rubis Hagrid on Friday evening. Thank you for your time.

- Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_Please tell Lily that if she is going to use the invisibility cloak to at least go to the _

_Hospital Wing for a flu potion from Madam Pomfrey. It's not that hard to find her if she's _

_sneezing every two minutes. _

_Hermione._

* * *

_WHAT INVISIBLITY CLOAK!? _

_Wait until I get my hands on my that dear husband of mine._

_I told him not to give it to them!!_

_Merlin forbid he ever listen to me._

_Thanks for the update Hermione._

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April 2nd**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

Albus has been caught trying to turn our squid that resides in our lake bright orange.

Although this maybe be just a harmless prank, it was very dangerous act. Albus could have

been hurt very seriously if he went through with this act. He will be serving detention with our

Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Thank you for your time.

- Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_I caught him in the Black Lake trying to wrestle back the Giant Squid and trying to force a potion into it's mouth. _

_This, I am sad to say, sounds something like Ronald would do. Do you really want Albus to turn out like your brother? _

_Even if he is one of the sweetest man alive? _

_On another note, Professor Keble asked me to as Harry if he would please come give another lecture on how t_

_o defend yourself in certain situations again. The children really seemed to enjoy learning it from the Head Auror. _

_I think it's just because he's HARRY POTTER, and that's why they pay so much attention. Coming up for the Hogsmead weekend?_

_Hermione._

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Nice save on the whole 'sweetest man' thing. _

_Harry says he would love to give another lecture._

_He'd be going even if he wanted to or not…_

_I still have him gulited about the whole clock thing._

_It's rather funny really._

_I will try to my best to come up this weekend._

_Ginny. _

* * *

**From the desk of Hermione J. Weasley.**

**Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**June 5th.**

Dear Mrs. Potter,

Your daughter Lily was apprehended dueling with a sixth year girl Ravenclaw.

Since it is the last day of term Lily will be serving a detention early next term with me.

She shall be reminded with a letter later in the summer holidays. Thank you for your time.

- Deputy Headmistress Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_My first year of being deputy headmistress is over! Thank Merlin!! _

_I think I shall celebrate with a rather large shopping spree. Would you like to join? Just owl me at home. _

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Hermione, _

_Oh my few months of peace are gone. _

_To fast for my liking anyways._

_Of course I'll go shopping!_

_Harry won't mind…to much anyways._

_See you soon!_

_Ginny._

* * *


End file.
